<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【恶魔城，LoS】并驾 by DJ006</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232415">【恶魔城，LoS】并驾</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006'>DJ006</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>写于15年2月，未完成。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【恶魔城，LoS】并驾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1、人们说从未有人自这深渊中生还</p><p>镶嵌着厚重铆钉的木质大门被依次打开，幽深的拱廊似乎没有尽头，雕刻着天使与箴言的圆柱鳞次栉比，往前排开，引领出另一番天地。<br/>
当最后一道绘有神迹图案的大门在齿轮的驱动下缓缓驶开时，一群衣饰参差的人鱼贯而入，他们以一位身披猩红斗篷的男子为中心，步伐匆忙却有条不紊地移动至祭台下方。<br/>
“至此。”除了圈围中心的那男子毫无动作外，身着铠甲的骑士们都绷直膝盖，弯腰行礼。而穿长袍的信徒们则纷纷划动圣号。<br/>
“……”男子那被兜帽遮蔽的嘴角，似乎微微牵起了肌肉。<br/>
“欢迎回来，加百列。”尽管阶上之人极力想表现出欣喜与慈爱，但他轻颤的声线还是出卖了他。<br/>
男人未置一词，连轻微的头部摆动都没有，他血色的长袍如宁静的湖面一般，漾不起半点波澜。<br/>
尴尬与恐惧同时降临到沃尔佩的头顶，若是平时，他定能心生一计，好施惩处，但伫立在他面前的，是那位毁灭暗影之王的预言骑士，他的存在本身就仿佛神迹降临。因此红衣主教不得不重振旗鼓，勉强自己再度开口：<br/>
“按照之前信笺中所述，你仍愿意为教会效力……”<br/>
“为神。”男子倏然出声打断了主教的说辞，他声音冰冷，毫无起伏。<br/>
“……是的，为神效力。”沃尔佩庄重地点了点头，长袖覆盖下的手掌不觉攥紧了象牙扶手：“同样，按照之前书信所约定的，教会将协助你的活动。我们会派遣一名战士随行。——特雷弗，上前来。”<br/>
男人刚想否决什么，就被来人吸引去了全部注意力。<br/>
一青年自圣坛后方的阴影处慢步而出，他黑发过肩，那张尚显稚气的脸庞笼罩着一层超越年龄的老成。男人抬首深深地望进对方绿色的眼眸，这双眼睛如此熟悉，每次他从噩梦中惊醒，这双眼睛都在幻觉中凝视着他。<br/>
“是。”特雷弗似乎从刚才开始便一直在观察他们，试图从这两人暗藏刀剑的对话，周围人紧张的神色中剥离获取某些信息。<br/>
“马匹和必需品已经备好，即日便可启程。”<br/>
面对这个身份可疑的同伴，以及这个略显仓促的决定，青年也仅仅是点了点头表示服从。</p><p>他们的离开几乎是秘密的，之前半监视加百列的教士和骑士的人数已经撤至个位。<br/>
特雷弗骑上一匹栗色的母马，看见男子跳上自己身侧的黑马，动作敏捷，姿态悠然。斗篷瞬间像巨翼般铺展开来，又缓慢落下。没有送别，甚至没有半句叮咛，他们就在这几人的目送下驱马离开了城门。<br/>
此时浑圆的太阳早已西沉，整个天空被晚霞熏染的如火焰般赤红。从这几个人的站立的地方极目眺望，远处屹立的高山与此起彼落的森林连绵为黑黢黢的背景，夕阳将一切事物的影子无限拉长，从两位战士身下溢出的黑影，混杂着金红色霞光，仿佛鲜血汇聚成的洪流。</p><p> </p><p>2、如同受夜间寒气侵袭而低垂闭合的花儿</p><p>当加百列和特雷弗骑马行至森林深处，他们不得不停下。此时白昼已逝，葳蕤枝杈将林内遮蔽的密不见光。偶有月光射穿交织树冠间的空隙，在铺满枯叶的地上斑驳成影，如枚枚银币滚落一地。<br/>
特雷弗率先勒起缰绳：“我们不能继续前进了，即使是受过训练的战马也会在这样的林子里迷路。”<br/>
同行人应了一声跳下马，将缰绳拴上附近的树干，自顾自找了块干燥的地，席地而坐。<br/>
青年骑士对对方傲慢的态度表面无甚在意，内心却不耐起来。他不由得紧蹙眉头，一边掏出火镰燧石，一边冲假寐中的同伴瞥了几眼。<br/>
加百列依旧披着斗篷，风帽遮蔽了他的大半张脸，轮廓分明的下颔暴露在寒气中，漫过腰的袍角自他身下铺展而开，好似红河奔流。<br/>
几簇星火引燃了火绒，随即在干枯的枝叶间腾起一堆篝火，借着忽明忽暗的火光，特雷弗注意到，那件斗篷左肩部分呈灰白色，第一眼他疑心是衣物因老旧而褪色，但仔细观察后他惊讶地发现，似乎这巴掌大的灰白色才是斗篷原本的色彩。那些猩红的部分细看如大片大片的斑渍交接重叠，越往下颜色越深，近乎鸦黑。特雷弗不觉冒出一个荒诞可怖的想法：或许这件斗篷是用污血浸染的。因为质地如此精致华贵的布料绝不可能出现染色不均这类问题，为证明这点，青年骑士挪动脚步，小心翼翼凑上前去，俯身凝视。<br/>
“假若您对我的袍子很感兴趣，我可以脱下来以供鉴赏。”倏然出现的声音吓得长发青年一个激灵，他抬脸正撞上加百列似笑非笑的眼睛。<br/>
“不必麻烦。”他板着脸僵硬地回答。<br/>
“您踩上落叶的窸窣声堪比野熊穿行树丛。”<br/>
“打扰了您休息，我对此深表歉意。”特雷弗直起腰大步退回篝火旁，一夜无话。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>